


Mornings are a Bitch

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Always an android Gavin, Android Gavin Reed, Androids are weird, M/M, Next mornings are weirder, gunfights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: Morning after the failed date, crime scene and drunk Nines and nothing is going any better. Things happen, gunfights in the hall, meeting weird neighbors, and even Nines and Gavin interfacing... which ends up going worse than it should somehow.





	Mornings are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this taking so long to get done. None. I just get distracted and work is crazy during fourth quarter. Sorry! 
> 
> Thank you for everyone that has kudo'd or commented on the past parts of this! You are all so very amazing! <33

His bedroom door opened and Gavin reacted like any cop should. Meant that Nines stood in the doorway looking almost impressed. Or amused. Hard to tell in the dark with the only light from street lamps and the blue glow of the assholes LED. 

For a moment Gavin was tempted to just shoot him. Really tempted. But lowered the gun anyway. “The fuck are you doing?! Trying to get shot?” Anger was a hot flash that had the words being growled out. 

Nines was amused, that was an amused look. Checked his phone and was back to wanting to shoot the plastic asshole. 

“If you want to go in early then I need you to take me to my apartment to change.” 

Okay. Made sense. Fine. “Give me a few minutes.” It was six in the goddamn morning. Too early to argue right now. Nines at least listened and even closed the door behind him. Shit. Okay, up and moving. 

Was the most awkward drive ever. Drunk Nines was easier to deal with. Sober Nines stared out the window and barely moved. Hell maybe it was awkward for them both. By the time he parked at Nines’ apartment he was twitchy. 

“Give me eleven minutes.” Eleven minutes, why the fuck were androids so damn specific. Was he expecting to be timed or something? Gavin nodded and otherwise ignored him. 

Eleven minutes could be lifetimes as it turned out. There was nothing exciting out at six something in the morning. Everyone smart was asleep or close as. The streets were still and silent and Gavin wanted to scream. What was he doing? 

The silence meant that the gunshots were very loud. 

Gavin was out the truck and running before he even thought about it. Hauled up the stairs and counted three more shots. Total of seven so far. Slammed out of the stairwell and almost ran into Nines and another android. 

Nines yanked him down as another shot went off far too close for comfort. 

“Four assailants all wielding Beretta 92’s, 15 round magazines.” Clipped words, straight and to the point and Gavin could appreciate that. “Backup is fourteen minutes out.” 

Seven minutes. Workable, even if there were footsteps of someone creeping closer down the hall. Gavin leaned just enough to return fire and keep the assailants on their side of the hallway. 

“You aren’t armed?” Doubted it if Nines was casually hiding behind a vending machine empty handed. The look he got pretty much answered that and he shrugged. “What? I carry on off hours.” 

“Give me the gun.” Was not a question at all but a command and Gavin wanted to fight him on it. Wanted to snap that he should have brought his own to the party. The more rational side of his brain reminded him that Nines was an android. Likely had like supervision or something, aiming assistance? Whatever. 

Handed it over grudgingly and they shuffled to rearrange, leaving Gavin with the unknown android. At least she was cool as a cucumber, watching them like they were fascinating or some shit. Nevermind she was in pajamas and fuzzy slippers. 

Gavin ignored her to focus back on Nines as he stood up and rounded the vending machine, already firing. Aimbot. Had to be like an aimbot in his head. That was cheating. More gunfire, overlapping enough that Gavin could not keep count. 

Then silence. Utter silence. It was more deafening than the gunfight had been. 

Gavin peered out curious because Nines was moving down the hall. In that moment he could totally see that Nines had been FBI for a while. There were two bodies down in the hallway. 

Because he was an idiot he went to follow, not wanting to leave Nines back unprotected. They both stopped outside of Nines apartment and Nines motioning something that made Gavin just blink at him. Not at all understanding. 

For a moment the android looked so frustrated before offering a hand, skin rippling back. A silent offer to interface. Gavin stared at him. What? Sudden gunfire made him flinch and duck while Nines barely moved. 

The fucker only raised an eyebrow. Like this was just normal. Like Gavin went around holding hands and interfacing all willy-nilly. Took a pointless breath and decided fuck it. He already knew, right, so it hardly mattered. 

Took the offered hand and refused to look. Already knew there would be perfectly pristine white and darker grey with old signs of repair done. Had replaced one of his fingers on that hand once, another had a weld line going almost perfectly down it. 

Interfacing never set right with him. Maybe because he had only ever interfaced with Chloe. Could count those rare times on one hand even. It itched at him. Made him realize all over again just how much he would never fit in. 

Still now he knew what Nines wanted. There was a gun just inside the door, side table drawer had a secret compartment that popped open. Ignored how Nines yanked out of the interface like he had touched a livewire. Was best to ignore that. 

Gavin instead held up three fingers in a silent countdown. Then he moved and trusted Nines to not fuck up. Everything happened fast. Gunfire and cursing and Gavin felt so much better when his fingers wrapped around the cold grip of a gun again. 

Did not even have to think about it, just acted, fired twice and watched the man fall to the ground. Moved forward and kicked the gun from slack hands. Time always felt weird in these moments, like it slowed down. 

Gavin never asked anyone else if they had that. Afraid of what the answer would be. Worried he would give himself away. 

“Cuffs.” It was a curt demand that Gavin sneered at but did pull the cuffs off his belt and toss them over one handed. Well at least one of them was alive to be cuffed. 

The android from the vending machine shuffled into sight and peered in with a wrinkled nose. “I think you lost your security deposit.” 

Gavin blinked at her, hell saw Nines out of the corner of his eye stare at her. Androids were fucking weird. 

By the time backup showed up Gavin was wishing he was back home and in bed with his cat. Today sucked. Mornings sucked. Everything sucked right now. And now he thought about the fact Nines could have called a taxi to get home. Shit.

Everyone kept staring at Gavin out of the corner of their eyes or dancing around asking about a timeline of events. It was weird. Not helped when a sleepy looking Anderson showed up and glanced between Nines and Gavin before grinning and nudging Connor. “Hell of a next morning for a date, huh.” 

Oh fuck. Right. Everyone knew about that whole attempted date thing. And Nines was still dressed from it. And this looked like it painted a different story. Everyone was going to think he had taken Nines home for different reasons. Fuck. Just… fuck. 

Turned to snap something at Nines. Like maybe the idiot could back him up on saying nothing happened. Except Nines refused to so much as look at him. In fact completely walked away. Left Gavin standing there with words dying on his lips. 

Mornings really were a bitch.


End file.
